


I won't leave you

by Catching_sunrays



Category: SKAM (France)
Genre: Bipolar Disorder, Comfort, I'm Bad At Tagging, Light Angst, M/M, Memories
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-24
Updated: 2019-03-24
Packaged: 2019-12-07 00:00:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,276
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18227180
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Catching_sunrays/pseuds/Catching_sunrays
Summary: Why the hell did he listen to Lucille’s words? And how could he believed that he meant nothing to Eliott?He opened his instagram and deactivated the block from Eliott’s profil. How could he have been this blind? The answer was right there. The answer to the question if Eliott ever really cared.





	I won't leave you

**Author's Note:**

> This was written before the events of this special friday evening took place.
> 
> This is my second fic after a really looooooooong time!

**Text from Eliott:**

> _Dear Lucas, don’t worry, this will be the last time you hear from me and I am not going to bother you anymore._
> 
> _I am sitting in my special place right now, the place where I always feel a touch of comfort and safety in this world, but all of it reminds me of you. You’re missing presence is screaming at my face._
> 
> _I had time to think about all of this mess I caused. I am sorry for not telling you about my mental condition. I was afraid you would leave me, if you new the truth. You were the best thing that happend to me and I was so selfish I couldn’t stay away from you. I had hoped this would be the path I didn’t regret to choose. For the first time I wasn’t thinking about what I might miss on the other path. For the first time after a long row of hurtfull events I was finally happy. Beause of you. I didn’t want to hurt you, but that is what I always do. In the end, on every path I choose, I hurt the ones I love. I don’t want this anymore. So I have chosen a path which will be the best for everyone. A path I have to go alone, without any chance to hurt you again. But I will never forget you and the only thing I am going to carry with me will be the reminiscence of you and your beautiful smile. Eliott_

Lucas stared at the screen. Everything around him turned silent the moment he saw Eliott’s name on the screen of his mobile phone. He looked up when someone was touching his shoulder. “Lucas? Are you listening?” The truth was, he stopped listening a while ago and his mind was drifting around. It was always the same. Church with his mother wasn’t his favourite activity. He knew it meant a lot to her. Sharing this with him was important. And it was important for him too. Giving her the feeling she was not alone…

“Mum, I…I am sorry, but I have to go. There is something I need to fix.” And with that he stood up and left the church.

He knew what he had to do. He took the first bus, knowing he would need to walk the rest, but waiting for the right one wasn’t even an option. He hadn’t much time. He read the text over and over again. He knew what this was, what those words meant. He tried to call Eliott, but there was just silence at the other end of the line. Why the hell did he listen to Lucille’s words? And how could he believed that he meant nothing to Eliott?

He opened his instagram and deactivated the block from Eliott’s profil. How could he have been this blind? The answer was right there. The answer to the question if Eliott ever really cared. All the drawings, the text posts and pictures, all referred to Lucas. He was scrolling through the drawings of little racoons and hedgehogs, pictures of them both together and happy.

> _“In case you ever foolishly forget: I am never not thinking of you.”_

He didn’t noticed the tears running down his cheeks.

As soon as he left the bus he began to run. But it felt like he was running against a strong breeze thwarting him. Fear was rising up. Slowly crawling up his spine. What if he was too late? What if he never could tell Eliott how wrong and dumb he had been? What if he never have the chance to tell him that he loves him?

The gate was open when he finally arrived. This time his battery was well charged and he could guide his way through the park. It was quiet. No noise from the outside reached Lucas ear. It was peaceful. Like a graveyard. Like a wall built around them shutting out the noise and rush from real world. The only sound he could hear were his footsteps on the muddy ground. In a distance he spotted the great dark entrance to Eliott’s place. He could feel his heart beating hard in his chest and his breath was going fast. The fear was graspable, like a shadow walking beside him. For a second he faltered but then he entered and let the dark consume him.

“Eliott?” He asked into the void. “Please answer me!” He called angsty. But he received no answer. All he could sense were the darkness and cold around him. In the middle of the tunnel he stopped and listend carefully. To his right he could hear something. A quiet single sob. He turned and tried to flash the area. In the corner of the column was someone sitting all curled up. The knees pressed thight to the torso. The head burried in the arms and his brown jacket. His whole body was trembling. Carefully Lucas walked over and as he reached Eliott he got down on his knees in front of him.

“Eliott?” Lucas asked quiet “please look at me.” But there was no response to his words. Instead Eliott buried his face deeper into the fabric of his jacket. “Eliott,” Lucas reached out to him. He touched this beautiful messy light brown hair he thought he would never touch again in this life. His hand slowly moving along his ear to the wet cheek. He felt how Eliott reacted to his touch. How he was lightly leaning into it. With gentle pressure Lucas lifted up his face, but Eliott still avoided to look him in the eyes.

Seeing Eliott like this broke his heart. His eyes were always shining brightly and his smile could light up a dark room. Now his eyes were red and the amount of sadness pouring out of them were hardly bearable. Lucas cupped Eliott’s face with both hands, forcing him to look in his direction. He took a deep breath, and closed the distance between them, resting his forehead softly against the other ones, not breaking the eye contact.

“You’re not alone on this path. I am here with you. I won’t leave you.” There was a certainty in his voice, Lucas thought he had lost during the last weeks. But all his anger, all of his incertitudes were gone. He knew this was the place he needed to be with the person he wanted to be with.

Eliott’s expressions softens with every word and Lucas could feel how his body slowly relaxed.

“Oh yeah?” Eliott asked with a crack in his voice. A shadow of a smile darting on his face. It was more than Lucas had hoped for and all he needed to lean forward and kiss away the tears from Eliott’s cheeks, who had closed his eyes and sighed with every kiss Lucas put on his face.

Lucas stopped for a moment, taking in every bit of this beautiful man in front of him, gently caressing every spot he had kissed before with his fingers. Eliott opend his eyes and Lucas could see a glimpse of the former shine he adored so much. And it was that moment Lucas knew he would do anything to keep Eliott safe and happy.

Lucas met Eliott’s lips with a tender kiss and with relieve he noticed that Eliott was kissing him back all fond and soft. But it wasn’t just a kiss. It was a promise. We are in this together. You are not alone.

“Let’s go home.” Lucas whispered as he stood up and reached out his hand for Eliott to take it.

**Author's Note:**

> You can find and talk to me on [tumblr](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/wanderlust-in-my-soul) :)


End file.
